


we need a hero

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Multi, RoLoCeit, loceit-turned-roloceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Roman tries hitting on Logan at the bar, only to find out that he’s stepping into a rather unique life.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Kudos: 31





	we need a hero

Roman glanced around from where he was sitting at the bar, his chin in his hand. Earlier, when his brother was with him, things were fun and entertaining, but now that Remus had skirted off with some dark emo, Roman was left to nurse his drink alone, but he wasn’t ready to head back to his empty apartment just yet. His eyes flitted from the couple at one of the tables, one of them wearing dark sunglasses and a leather jacket, the other in a sweater and tortoise-shell glasses, and sighed.

He didn’t like to admit that he was lonely, that he wanted to be with someone. Roman missed that feeling of waking up in someone’s arms, of having someone to come home to after a long day. He had even considered getting a dog to stave off some of that loneliness, but with his theater company planning to tour the following year… it would be illogical to do so.

A man in a tie and black-framed glasses slid onto the stool two away from him, and he glanced over, his eyes widening. He was… gorgeous. The dim lights of the bar shone against the lenses of his glasses, and his jaw was set, focused. So, Roman didn’t hesitate. He scooted onto the stool next to the man, batting his eyes a bit.

“Hey cutie, you single?” Roman’s voice lulled calmly, earning a glance from this bespectacled man. Before the man could respond, though, Roman felt a presence on his other side, and turned his head to see a man with what seemed to be cosplay from the film The Great Gatsby… or he was just really into vintage fashion. Regardless, Roman blinked at the man.

“He’s not, but I can _share_ , if you’d like,” the man drawled out, smirking. Roman was entranced by the scar on the left side of his face, the way that one of his yellow gloved hands reached out to grip Roman’s bicep. “Logan, baby, what do you think? Should we bring this sweet pup home?” 

Roman’s eyes spun back to Logan, who let out a deep exhale and adjusted his glasses. “He is quite… fit. We need someone with that strength at home.” Roman’s face flushed a dark red, and he tried to speak, but a yellow gloved finger pressed to his lips. 

“What’s your name, handsome?” The man with the hat asked, pulling Roman’s attention back. “That’s Logan, I’m Janus.”

“R-Roman,” he managed to stammer out, his heart thudding in his chest. “I-I didn’t mean to offend, I can go-”

“No, _Roman_ ,” Janus’ voice was like a summoning, and Roman wanted to lean closer to the man. “We could use someone like you.”

-

Roman stood at the foot of the stairs, glancing around at the boxes piled around the entryway to the large home. Logan and Janus had both shrugged out of their coats, and Janus out of his hat, and they were forcing their sleeves up to their elbows.

“We’re not exactly the strongest guys around,” Janus murmured from behind Roman. “Thanks for coming,” he smirked, his mouth dangerously close to Roman’s ear. 

“We just moved in last week but the movers wouldn’t go upstairs,” Logan explained, pushing his glasses to sit on the top of his head. Roman thought it was the most beautiful movement, and he wanted to fall to his knees in front of the man.

“I-I thought…” Roman’s voice faded out and he shrugged out of his red jacket, setting it on the back of a plastic-covered couch. Janus eyed him curiously, tilting his head slightly. 

“What did you think, handsome prince?” He was behind Roman again, breath ghosting across the back of his neck, and Roman knew that he had seen the crown tattoo on his arm. “Did you think that we’d bring you home, dirty that mouth of yours, and throw you back onto the street?”

“N-No…” Roman didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. Still, Roman happily helped the couple move the boxes and some furniture into the loft space upstairs, and by the time they had finished, it was nearing two o’clock in the morning. Roman felt like collapsing onto the couch, but Janus wrapped his arms around his back, his hands trailing to run over the front of his shirt. 

“You’re not going to leave us now, are you?” He asked, and Roman noticed Logan stepping closer to the pair. Roman felt his heartbeat quicken again, and he felt himself get turned around so he was face-to-face with Janus, Logan standing directly next to him. “You fit in so nicely.”

“I won’t leave unless you want me to,” Roman breathed out, and Janus smirked, glancing over at Logan, whose face was as stoic as ever.

“What do you think, Lo-bear? Can we keep him?” he asked, and Roman resisted the urge to whine. Logan adjusted his glasses, then nodded, and Janus kissed him, Roman’s eyes locked on the point where their lips met, and he wanted to be kissed and loved like that too–

And then he was. 

Years later, when he laid between his partners, his favorite spot to be, he’d think back on that night; how strange it was that he was invited into their home, and how quickly it became his home, too.


End file.
